Albus Alexander Alba Allegria Dumbledore
by M.F. Sarath
Summary: ( Severus x Lily Severus x OC James x Lily Grindeldore y otras ships canon). ¿Imaginan si los sangre pura tuvieran 1 persona para señalar sobre la creación de los Squibs y la impureza de sangre? Tuvo descendencia. Y el legado de odio calló sobre la criatura que adoptó Albus Dumbledore en una noche de 1960. Le llamó Alexander. Ocultando su identidad biológica para protegerle.


_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hogsmeade, Escocia (Mundo Mágico)._

_20 de septiembre de 1976_

"Lily... ¿Acaso te he perdido para siempre?". Un joven Slytherin de piel pálida, lacios y desaseados cabellos negros a juego con sus ojos, recluía su rostro tras un libro de pociones avanzadas, leyendo las palabras sin prestarles demasiada atención. Como si aquel rincón en el que se encontraba sentado cabizbajo en la biblioteca le pudiera alejar de los acontecimientos más recientes. Como si pudiera huir de aquel pensamiento que le carcomía la consciencia.

"Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo..."

"¡Se te escapo!". No había pena en la voz de Lily. "Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos... ". Lily hizo una pequeña pausa para resoplar enfadada.  
"¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiran! No puedes esperar para unirte a Quien-tú-sabes, ¿verdad?".

Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar.

"No puedo seguir pretendiéndolo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío".

"No, escucha, no quería..."

"¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?".

Habían sido las palabras de Lily Evans, la hermosa pelirroja dueña de su corazón desde hacía 7 años. Palabras cargadas con un claro desprecio que había sentado el quiebre de su amistad.

Había sido la situación menos oportuna. El sabor a jabón del encantamiento fregotego que le había lanzado Potter hacía unos momentos atrás sabía particularmente amargo entre el resentimiento hacia sí mismo. Un error estúpido de sus prejuicios y el lenguaje despectivo que había desarrollado ya prácticamente por hábito y no a sus más profundos sentimientos.

Había sido incluído en grupos de magos defensores de la sangre pura que le admitieron por sus amplios conocimientos en artes oscuras.

Para ellos era más desechable que un peón. No era lo mejor, pero, era mejor que su miserable vida en casa durante aquellos 15 años.

"¡¿Cómo pude decir semejante estupidez?! ¡A ella! ¡A ella!"- Severus ocluía sus mandíbulas en rabia contra sí mismo.

"Sangre sucia" era un término estúpido adquirido por la convivencia con aquellas falsas amistades. Pero justamente esa convivencia le acababa de costar quebrar la relación con la única persona que hacía nacer en él el sentimiento más puro dentro de la espinosa coraza que cubría su vulnerado corazón.

"¡Quejicus! ¡Quejicus! ¡Quejicus!".

"¿Quién quiere ver los calzoncillos de Quejicus?".

Aquellas burlas resonaban en su mente.  
Potter lo había humillado una vez más. Usando el encantamiento Levicorpus que él mismo había inventado.

La mente de Severus oscilaba entre el incontenible odio hacia James Potter y sus amigos, su arrogancia, su maldita terquedad por querer humillarle a toda costa... y el odio hacia sí mismo por esas dos palabras malditas que pronunció contra su mejor amiga. Y posteriormente el haber callado ante la pregunta sobre su lealtad.

\- ¿Te serviría un Obliviate?

Una voz suave, cálida y familiar, tan fácilmente reconocible por pertenecer al único varón de 5to año al que la adolescencia aún no le hacía engrosar la voz en clara comparación a sus coetáneos sacó a Severus de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Alexander Dumbledore: un chico sorteado para la casa Ravenclaw que el director Albus Dumbledore había adoptado -para sorpresa de muchos, debido a la avanzada edad del gran mago- hacía 15 años.  
El Slytherin intentó disimular el respingo por el susto de tener los ojos mieles del ecléctico chico Ravenclaw asomándose por encima del libro con el que con tanto ahínco intentaba ocultar su rostro.

\- ¿Quién te llamó, maldito chiflado? -espetó Severus entre dientes, levantando la mirada de forma desafiante hasta clavarla como dagas en los curiosos y brillantes orbes enmarcados por pobladas pestañas de Alexander.

\- Mi curiosidad. Es una cualidad de mi casa. ¿Tengo que explicarme por ella? -contestó Alexander con naturalidad, esta vez recargando su fina barbilla sobre el libro que servía de refugio para Severus, dejando ver completo su rostro de tez morena clara con las tenues pecas sobre aquellas mejillas eternamente besadas por el color de un durazno maduro y su perfilada y pequeña nariz; también pudo apreciar más de cerca su cabellera en la que unos cortos rizos se acomodaban con la elegancia del plumaje de un cuervo, poseyendo un brillo saludable con la gracia limpia de un profundo cielo nocturno iluminado en una lluvia de estrellas. Sus labios rosados de grosor medio y aparente tersura se curvaban en una inocente sonrisa.

Sin duda, una imagen un tanto andrógina, ahora que se detuvo un poco a observarle minuciosamente. Su aspecto hacía perfectamente a juego con el apodo peyorativo que Los Merodeadores le habían puesto: "Floricienta", en alusión a su belleza de toques femeninos, su baja estatura, cuerpo menudo más comparable al de una chica de espaldas y su menú exclusivo en el Gran Comedor que constaba frecuentemente de juncos de río, pastos y flores silvestres que comía en crudo con la mayor de las naturalidades, sintiendo repudio por cualquier platillo no vegetal. Características que adjudicaban a"las de una princesita come-flores" salida de algún cuento.

Severus jamás había interactuado con aquel chico fuera de monosílabos en algunas clases. Ya que frecuentemente los profesores otorgaban premios y puntos a Lily Evans, Alexander Dumbledore y a él, para sus respectivas casas cuando empataban en habilidades alguna tarea, lo cual era bastante frecuente, pero con la pelirroja a su lado, el hijo del director pasaba completamente desapercibido para la atención de Severus.

Alexander era conocido no solo por ser el hijo adoptivo de Albus Dumbledore, sino por parecer ser la única parte medianamente racional en el dúo que formaba la mayor parte del día a día con su amigo Xenophilius Lovegood, un mago de temperamento suave y relajado e ideas de lo más excéntricas. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado casi blanco, lacio y largo hasta los hombros; poseía unos intensos ojos azul grisáceo y piel pálida, confiriéndole la apariencia de una liebre de la nieve. Xenophilius también pertenecía a Ravenclaw, pero a diferencia de Alexander, su fama de chiflado y extraño provenía de su actitud ausente y discursos fuera de la lógica, como quien sueña despierto y mantiene la mente eternamente en las nubes. "Xeno", como Alexander le llamaba, creía en un sin fin de criaturas mágicas imaginarias, su amigo sabía de sobra que muchas de estas no existían y otras más eran simples confusiones. Pero con una amistad donde la mayor diversión está en las aventuras que se pueden vivir gracias a la imaginación, el dúo de Ravenclaw era inmensamente feliz.  
Sin embargo, por unanimidad el resto de su generación le llamaba"Fenóminulius".

\- ¿Dónde está tu amiguito inseparable? ¿Por qué no vas con él? Puede que una manada de torposoplos esté atacándolo... -dijo Severus defendiendo su privacidad, notando al alzar el rostro que Alexander se encontraba por completo encima de la alargada mesa. ¿En qué otra posición podría tener las narices sobre de su libro? Sin embargo, no había hecho ruido alguno al llegar. Severus supuso que se había tratado de una aparición. Cosa que hasta donde tenía entendido estaba restringido dentro de Hogwarts y requería además gran pericia que no tenían el resto de los alumnos de su grado, pero su curiosidad por esto no fue la suficiente como para preguntarle al respecto. Solo quería que se fuera de allí en ese mismo momento.

\- No lo creo, el verano pasado le obsequié unas espectrogafas para hacer visibles a los torposoplos. Así se ha mantenido alejado de ellos y por eso ha podido conseguir mejores notas este año -explicó el Ravenclaw-. En cambio tú tienes cara de que necesitas un Obliviate por indulgencia médica. Tienes una cara de afligido... -Alexander bajó de la mesa, sacando su peculiar varita que poseía la forma del arco de un violín, el cual le hacía juego y que el Ravenclaw siempre llevaba consigo. Apuntó a Severus sin señas ni gesto intimidante alguno, más bien lucía auténticamente preocupado-. Y yo sé por quién es...

\- ¡VE A OCUPARTE DE TUS ASUNTOS, FLORICIENTA! ¡NADIE HA PEDIDO TU ESTÚPIDA AYUDA! -gruñó Severus rojo entre la cólera y la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué repeles a quien intenta ayudarte? Lo que le dijiste a Lily fue muy cruel. Y estoy seguro que no lo dijiste en tus cabales... -refirió Alexander por la situación que había ocurrido tan solo momentos atrás...

* * *

"¡Déjenlo en paz!". Gritó Lily Evans en defensa de su hasta entonces mejor amigo.

"Solo si aceptas salir conmigo". Condicionó James Potter.

"Preferiría salir con un calamar gigante antes que contigo, Potter...". Contestó Lily.

"Ahí lo tienes". Dijo James considerando bajar a Severus. "Tienes suerte de que Evans esté aquí".

"No necesito... la ayuda... de una... pequeña y mugrosa... sangre sucia...". Intervino con dificultad Severus, intentando reponerse de aquella humillación. Mientras la espuma del hechizo fregotego aún salía de su boca, casi sin aliento y con la cólera haciéndole hablar entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente claro y alto para que Lily y todos los presentes le escucharan.

"Bien". Contestó Lily con sorpresa y rabia contenida. "No me preocuparé en el futuro. Y si fuera tú, lavaría esos calzoncillos, QUEJICUS". Hizo énfasis en aquella última palabra.

"Discúlpate con Evans". Le gritó James a Severus con su varita apuntando para volver a lanzar un hechizo más para continuar su humillación pública.

"¡No quiero que tú hagas que me pida una disculpa! ¡Eres tan malo como él!". Contestó Lily severamente. Lily había sido nombrada prefecta de Gryffindor aquel año. Era natural para ella verificar que su propia casa actuara de forma correcta.

"¡¿QUÉ?!". Aulló James. "¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una... ya sabes qué!".

"Desarreglándote el pelo porque piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo te paseas presumiendo con esa estúpida Snitch cuando eres un Cazador, no un Buscador! ¿Añoras los 3 primeros años en los que aún atrapabas esa estúpida pelota, antes de que misteriosamente te sugirieran cambiar de posición en el equipo por no ser tan veloz como Alexander Dumbledore? Caminas por los corredores y vas hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo porque puedes". Por fin la pelirroja pudo desahogar su furia contenida. "Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. Me ENFERMAS."

Lily se giró, decidida a dejar la escena, tras contestarle aquel par de verdades en la cara a su compañero de casa. Miró hacia dónde Severus se encontraba colgado aún por el encantamiento, pero estaba demasiado indignada como para ayudarle y demasiado triste como para mirarlo más tiempo sin que deseara llorar. Sin embargo, habría otro prefecto además de Lily presente en aquel altercado.

"¡Liberacorpus! ¡Finite incantatem! ". Apuntó certeramente Alexander hacia un Severus, rompiendo exitosamente el efecto de los dos hechizos que lo tenían cautivo. El Slytherin cayó al suelo, y la espuma del encantamiento fregotego desaparecía de su boca a la par que intentaba por todos los medios levantarse los pantalones y abrocharse el cinturón lo más pronto posible.

"Alex...". Se giró Lily sorprendida. Apesar de ser prefecto de Ravenclaw, el moreno de ojos mieles jamás intervenía en riñas y si lo hacía, siempre era por medio de palabras; hechizos jamás.

"Escucha, Alex. Todo está bajo control. Le diré a McGonagall de lo de James, Severus se disculpará y..." . Lily intentó intervenir al percatarse de que el aura que emanaba Alexander no era la misma de siempre. Sus perfiladas cejas estaban ceñidas, sus labios apretados y su menudillo cuerpo rígido.

"Y entonces pasará lo de siempre. Lo siento, Lily, pero ¿no crees que este tipo de escenas ya se repitieron suficientes veces?". Contestó Alexander

Lily movió sus labios, pero sus palabras no salieron: tenía razón.

"Empecemos por ti, cuatro ojos". Dijo señalando a James Potter con su varita.

"¿Cuatro ojos es lo más ofensivo que se te pudo ocurrir, Floricienta?". Se defendió Jamés, provocando a Alexander, quien ipso facto parecía a ver lanzado un encantamiento no verbal el que hizo estallar sus gafas, doblando el metal en ellas haciéndolas caer totalmente rotas y deformadas en el suelo.

"Bien, ya no eres cuatro ojos, ahora solo eres un cerdo engreído. Vamos, atrévete a fingir que no tienes miedo, mientras mantienes esa sonrisa de suficiencia y te pasas la mano por tu estúpido cabello como si fueras lo más genial del mundo. Hazlo y te dejo calvo". Amenazó Alexander.

La gente comenzó a reunirse a puñados a la escena, expectantes de qué ocurriría.

James quiso decir algo, pero la impresión de ver a Alexander amenzando a alguien... ¡amenazándolo a él! Era difícil de digerir. Solo pudo reír ocultando su sorpresa.  
Lily también se encontraba inmóvil y pasmada por los mismos motivos.  
Mientras que Severus aún escupía los últimos rastros de jabón en su boca, respirando pesadamente.

"Y en cuanto a ti, asistente personal de Mortífagos 'wannabe'...". Esta vez Alexander había apuntado a Severus lanzándolo con una fuerza tal que cayó hacia las orillas del Lago Negro mediante un hechizo repulsor no verbal. "Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama...". Bramó molesto.

Las carcajadas de parte de Los Merodeadores -a excepción de Remus a quien parecía que la situación le comenzaba a dar migraña- y de cuanta gente se había reunido a ver la disputa no se hicieron esperar al ver a Severus luchando torpemente por nadar hacia tierra firme.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Sirius lanzó un levicorpus hacia Alexander, el cual fue cubierto por un protego ejecutado con precisión, aún si no tuviera la vista hacia su atacante.

"Le quitas lo divertido a la vida". Rió Sirius sin medir el peligro de lo que estaba provocando.

"¿Alguien quiere ver ahora los calzoncillos de Floricienta?". Preguntó James preparándose a atacar en conjunto con Sirius esta vez.

"¿Para qué quieres verlos? ¿Es algún fetiche que además de intentarle ver bajo la falda a Lily le quieras ver la ropa interior a los chicos de otras casas?". Contestó Alexander en tono de burla.

"Apuesto a que solo te da miedo porque seguramente usas lencería, pequeño marica". Se burló James en un intento por recobrar su orgullo ante las risas que provocó Alexander sobre él con su comentario.

"No, no lo hago. Pero acabas de develar que quizá a tí lo que te gustan son los chicos en lencería". Dijo el Ravenclaw con astucia, provocando que las risas se avivaran.

" Escucha, nadie te invitó a la fiesta... ¿Y sabes qué le pasa a los narizotas que se meten donde no tienen asuntos?". Amenazó esta vez James con su varita.

"Si implica a Lily, es mi asunto, Potter...". Aseguró Alexander apuntándole firmemente con el arco de su violín. "Y si implica tus brabuconerías y abusos también, estúpido gorila"

"¿Te has enfadado porque molesto a alguien como Quejicus? Esto es ridículo...". Bufó James.

"¿Tan superior te sientes? Por favor, James. Dime una sola virtud. Una sola, que poseas tú y Snape no. Una virtud interna. Por lo que no puedes contar el Quidditch y te juro que si mencionas alguna comparación física no te lavo la boca como hiciste con él. Te arranco la lengua y se la doy de comer a Kuzgun". Alexander se acercó algunos pasos más hacia James con varita alzada en mano.

"¿Quién es Kuzgun?". Preguntó Peter Pettigrew tímidamente al oído de Remus Lupin.

"Él es Kuzgun...". Señaló un enorme cuervo que aterrizó en el hombro de Alexander. Sus patas se aferraban firmemente pero su tamaño a comparación del torso del Ravenclaw hacía parecer que en cualquier momento Alexander se iría de lado por el peso del ave.

Severus logró divisar la escena a lo lejos algo confundido. ¿Alexander Dumbledore acababa de defenderlo? Es decir, hacía un momento lo lanzó al Lago sin piedad y, para sus adentro, él sabía que se lo merecía pero... ¿Por qué ahora lo defendía?

"¡Uy, pero si la 'principita' azul ya se enojó! Lo extraño es que nunca se había puesto a defender a uno de sus propios matones... ¿Sí sabes que Quejicus y sus amigos te desprecian por ser mestizo, Floricienta?". Atinó esta vez Sirius intentando apoyar a James que se había quedado sin respuesta.

"Muchas de las familias de ese grupo de tarados supremacistas mienten sobre su estatus sanguíneo, que en mi caso mi mestizaje sea evidente aunque ni siquiera sepa de dónde provengo, no me hace inferior. Todo lo contrario. No vivo engañándome a mí mismo. Y tampoco vivo pendiente de sus teorías locas sobre mi ascendencia con alguna criatura mágica". Respondió.

Y es que era verdad. Todas las peculiaridades de Alexander, iniciando por el hecho de que según se decía, llegó en una cuna abandonada en el Lago Negro, dónde Dumbledore le recogió, eran polémicas. Tanto como la noticia de que el famoso, poderoso y anciano mago blanco adoptada a un bebé a sus 79 años en 1960 recorrió todos los periódicos de Gran Bretaña e incluso la prensa internacional.  
Es decir, habían pasado 15 años desde que había derrotado y encarcelado a su mejor amigo: el Mago Oscuro más poderoso antes de la aparición de Lord Voldemort: Gellert Grindelwald.  
¿No prefería descansar? Esa era la pregunta inicial del prensa, pero la menos relevante.  
Pues se comenzaron a crear toda clase de teorías acerca de la ascendencia del chico.

Alexander se crió en el castillo de Hogwarts y en realidad toda su vida giraba entorno a sus enormes recintos y al vecino pueblo de Hogsmeade que jamás visitaba sin compañía de su padre adoptivo. Antes de cumplir los 11 años, Alexander ocupó distintas habitaciones en el castillo. Cuando era un bebé, en una cuna en la propia habitación de Albus Dumbledore. Conforme fue creciendo le destinó una habitación escondida en la torre Ravenclaw. La antigua habitación de la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw, hecho que indignó a la Dama de Gris.

Quizá por esto fue que los rumores sobre que era un mestizo de alguna criatura mágica de forma femenina se avivaban. Helena Ravenclaw nunca hablaba públicamente, pero cada que se topaba al pequeño Alexander bajando por la torre, le decía que era la asquerosa cría de una Ninfa y que el día en que su edad para cursar 1er año llegara, el sombrero no lo colocaría en ninguna casa. No se debía a la supremacía de sangre, sino a un rumor muy oscuro. Helena pensaba que era la cría sobreviviente de una longeva ninfa de muy mala reputación dentro del mundo mágico, llamada Başak 1ra, quien asesinó a cientos de magos entre los siglos XIII y XVIII. Dumbledore le tenía prohibido al fantasma de Ravenclaw hablar sobre su teoría con cualquier persona. Y más silencio se hizo cuando tras ser sorteado precisamente para esta casa, pasó a descansar en uno de los dormitorios comunes de la torre Ravenclaw.

Pero no necesitaban que la hija fallecida de Rowena hablase. Las teorías sobre el estatus sanguíneo de Alexander le emparentaban con Veelas, Ninfas y otras criaturas mágicas por sus simples hábitos alimenticios e inusuales poderes sobre las plantas y los animales.

Por su parte, el director Albus Dumbledore evitaba por todos los medios hablar sobre si conocía o había deducido alguna pista sobre el origen biológico de su hijo adoptivo. Por lo cual, la teoría más aceptada era que se trataba del nieto de una Veela y un mago que quizá, solo quizá, habría tenido un mestizaje de siglos atrás con una ninfa, para explicar su tipo de alimentación y el núcleo de su varita: cabello de ninfa.

Esta última teoría le emparentaba en algún grado con el mago mestizo desterrado al mundo muggle por su ascendencia 1/4 de Ninfa: Niccolo Paganini. Debido a que la varita que eligió a Alexander fue el arco de un violín: un experimento de Garrick Ollivander al intentar replicar el instrumento de Paganini, quien se decía había pactado con el demonio para obtener sus poderes. Ya que con todo el desconocimiento del mundo muggle, el arco de aquel violín se trataba nada más y nada menos que la varita de un mago con núcleo de cabello de ninfa contenido en sus cerdas y un instrumento musical encantado para realizar hechizos no verbales, que se extendían tanto como la música que producía. Los Muggles y magos por igual, que oían sus piezas decían que tenía un virtuosismo extraordinario y que ni siquiera necesitaba magia para que sus composiciones fueran hechizantes.

Dumbledore consideraba que este último rumor era el menos ofensivo, pero continuaba desalentando a que se hablara de cualquiera de ellos. Albus Dumbledore amaba a su hijo adoptivo por quién era, no por qué llevara en la sangre. Aún así, cualquiera de estas teorías ponía al joven Ravenclaw apenas un escalón arriba de cualquier criatura mágica frente al grupo de Slytherin que defendían la pureza de sangre. Fuera el nieto de una Veela o el descendiente lejano de una ninfa, el insulto de este grupo para Alexander era sencillo: "sucio subhumano".

"No me quita el sueño ni tengo que preocuparme por borrar ancestros de mi árbol genealógico, eh, Lestrange; eh, Black...". Dijo Alexander dirigiéndose a los Slytherin.

"¡Eso pasa porque eres huérfano! Tú no tienes familia ni árbol genealógico y, si lo encontraras, estaría lleno de criaturas basura y seres asquerosos. ¡El propio fantasma de tu casa te rechaza! Me pregunto por qué". Espeta un joven Regulus Black presuntuosamente.

Sirius deseó hacer algún comentario contra su propio hermano menor, pero decidió callar. Su hermano había elegido su camino con sus amistades de Slytherin. Y aunque aquella inteligente referencia de Alexander era un golpe bajo para ambos Black. Ya que Sirius quien había sido amenazado de ser quemado del árbol genealógico de su familia hacía tan solo 1 semana "si su comportamiento no cambiaba" referente al respeto a la pureza de sangre; al grado que Sirius ya tenía planes serios de escapar de casa y mudarse con los Potter dentro de poco. El cariño con su hermano en el bando de defensores de la sangre pura no había cambiado aún para entonces; así que ante esa doble afrenta lo mejor era no darle el placer "a esa niñita" -como solían rebajar a Alexander- de ver que le habían afectado sus palabras.

El comentario de Regulus no fue inócuo para el Ravenclaw, aunque intentó aparentar que no le importaba, la palabra "basura" resonaba en su cabeza junto con la imagen de un rosal brotando del cadáver de su madre; y su padre decapitado a un costado. Si tan solo pudiera gritarles que la "basura" provenía de su padre: mago sangre pura, uno de los primeros mortífagos en unirse a Lord Voldemort. Pero debía guardar sus secretos a toda costa. Así, desenvainó del costado izquierdo su cinturón lo que aparentaba ser una flauta transversa de madera y en un rápido movimiento, tan solo con el contacto ocular suficiente, lanzó el encantamiento "Silencius" hacia Regulus de forma no verbal, acallando sus risas y de paso haciéndole desaparecer la boca del rostro. Rápidamente, Mulciber dijo el contrahechizo para lieberar la voz de Black. Planeando cómo se las pagaría "el señorito Dumbledore Junior".

"Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Potter". Continuó Alexander volviendo con el Gryffindor que también afrentaba.

"¿Una gran diferencia como entre tu estatura y mía... o la de cualquier varón presente, enano?". Se defendió James.

"No, más bien una diferencia como entre mi racha de victorias y todos los partidos contra Ravenclaw en los que no puedes pavonearte porque aplasto a tu equipo atrapando la Snitch en la mitad del tiempo que tú tardas en intentar pasar la Quaffle una sola vez por el aro. Esto claro, tomando en cuenta que tus compañeros te convencieron de cambiar de posición de Buscador a Cazador cuando yo me uní al equipo de mi casa. ¿Cuantos meses te tardaste en tragarte el orgullo de que no te permitirían seguir siendo un Buscador? ¿O todavía lo tienes atorado en la garganta?". Una bulla muy sonora se hizo a favor de Alexander de parte de los Ravenclaw presentes. Sin embargo, el bullicio y silbidos apoyando al prefecto de Ravenclaw también se escuchó entre los miembros de Hufflepuffe incluso algunos Slytherin.

Y sí, había una gran diferencia. Aunque tanto James como Alexander eran grandes jugadores de Quidditch sus posiciones en sus respectivos equipos no eran lo único distinto.  
Alexander jamás festejaba sus triunfos sino era dentro de la sala común de Ravenclaw y con su equipo.

Al final de cada partido era una costumbre que el Buscador de Ravenclaw le agradeciera al equipo contrario, miembro por miembro, el esfuerzo y dedicación que pusieron en el juego. Por lo cual el alentar al trabajo duro y la superación era visto como algo simpático de parte del hijo adoptivo del Director entre las filas de Hufflepuff. Mientras que para algunos Slytherin, esta actitud provocaba más envidia que motivación, sin embargo, el respeto sincero del Ravenclaw no les provocaba insultarle, se limitaban a prometer que iban a mejorar y que la próxima vez ganarían.  
Esto ocurría si tenía ocasión con el equipo de Gryffindor, pero no siempre era posible... No por lo menos desde que el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor se graduó y James ascendió como líder.  
El equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor estaba repleto de talento y valentía. Resaltando entre todos, su capitán y Cazador: James Potter. Arrasaban fácilmente con el resto de los equipos.  
Y James, estaba más que orgulloso de ello. Desarrolló una rivalidad deportiva con Alexander a raíz de esto, pues Alexander Dumbledore era el Buscador más ágil y veloz que se hubiera visto en décadas. No había partido oficial en que Gryffindor ganara sobre Ravenclaw desde que Alexander había ingresado en 4to año. Por lo que, al interrumpir sus victorias, James prohibió que el hijo del director se acercara a su equipo para extenderle sus usuales felicitaciones.

"¿Te sientes orgulloso de saber volar,_ Floricienta_?". James se acercó sin temor.

"Pues ahora que te veo más de cerca, con ese cabello negro, esa capa azul... y ese... minúsculo cuerpo que tienes suerte de que el viento no se lleve, pareces más... una Doxy". Aseguró Potter. "Así que ¿de qué te enorgulleces? ¡Todas las plagas feas vuelan rápido!". El comentario provocó sonoras carcajadas entre los Gryffindor.

[N.A.: Las Doxys son un tipo de hada venenosa considerada peste en donde habita. Poseen alas tornasol como las de un escarabajo, pelaje azul oscuro y en la cabeza alborotados y cortos cabellos negros, además de poseer afilados dientes aserrados y 4 pares de extremidades.  
El término para denominar a esta criatura mágica pudo haberse basado en la jerga británica "Doxy" que se usaba para decir "prostituta". De esta forma, James le quiso decir "mosquito insignificante"/"peste" y "prostituta" al mismo tiempo].

"Pero ya va siendo hora de que alguien te arranque las alas, maldito insecto...". Fue lo último que pronunció James Potter antes de lanzar un Diffindo no verbal hacia Alexander.

Decididos a tomar ventaja de la situación; Mulciver, Avery y Regulus Black decidieron avanzar hacia Alexander amenazando con sus varitas.

"Aquí empieza la verdadera diversión...". Dijo Alexander con un inusual gesto en su cara: una sonrisa ladeada que marcaba uno de esos lapsos en que el Ravenclaw cedía al ambiente y a su propia juventud para probar su valía. Riñas que los profesores raramente creían debido al dominante carácter pacífico y centrado en los estudios del mestizo.

Severus por su parte, había conseguido salir del Lago Negro con dificultades. Secó sus empapadas ropas con un hechizo mientras se disponía a ser ahora parte del público de aquella riña. Y si había oportunidad, no dudaría en ayudar a los Slytherin.

A continuación, Alexander recibió 5 hechizos, uno proveniente de Avery, un segundo de Mulciver, un tercero de Regulus y dos más de parte de Sirius y James. Los 5 hechizos fueron repelidos por un solo protego de gran extensión que lanzó Alexander con su arco.

"¡Cinco contra uno no es justo, panda de cobardes!". Espetó Lily.

"¡A nadie le interesa la opinión de una sangre sucia!". Contestó Mulciver, quien intentó atacar a Lily con un Bombarda, siendo protegida del hechizo por Severus, quien se había colocado con la espalda frente a ella.

"Yo no necesito la protección de un idiota prejuicioso...". Gruñó Lily hacia Severus, quien intentó retenerla, pero la pelirroja ya comenzaba a abandonar la escena.

"¿Te quejas de una pelea y te vas sin siquiera defenderte, sangre sucia?". Habló esta vez Avery.

"¡Mide tus palabras, Avery! ¡Es mi novia, imbécil!". Se quejó James.

"¡No soy tu novia, soquete!". Lily parecía estar acorralada en medio de un pleito de dos bandos tanto como Alexander.

"¡Déjenla en paz, cerebros de troll! Me están haciendo enfadar de verdad...". Declaró el Ravenclaw, cuyos ojos mieles comenzaron a tomar un intenso brillo amarillo. Ipso facto convocó con su mano izquierda un accio no verbal para tomar su violín y sin desfase, mordió su dedo pulgar para conseguir abrir una pequeña herida, lubricando así con su sangre las cerdas de su arco y comenzar a tocar una intensa melodía que hizo brotar del suelo lo que parecía ser lazo del diablo, que comenzó a inmovilizar con espinosas ramas a sus cinco atacantes por igual. La misteriosa melodía que evocaba tintes oscuros se trataba de la sonata para violín "El trino del diablo" compuesto por el músico muggle Giuseppe Tartini.

El efecto de la sonata no se limitaba a inmovilizar a sus enemigos, sino que de las ramas de la aparente enredadera que iban cubriendo con la cadencia del _larghetto affetuoso_ por completo el cuerpo de las víctimas; y al llegar al _andante_, de las ramas comenzaban a crecer largas espinas que se encajaban poco a poco en su carne con tal dolorosa lentitud necesaria para que en el _allegro assai_ las espinas comenzaran a succionar su sangre; y en el último movimiento, elegantes rosas rojas brotaban de la especie de árboles humanos a los que habían sido confinados por el hechizo.

Exclamaciones de dolor profundo se escucharon de sus cinco víctimas, aterrorizando al resto de los presentes, que contemplaban incrédulos cómo el tranquilo hijo adoptivo del director había conjurado un tipo de encantamiento oscuro que jamás habían presenciado.

Quince minutos de tortura cesaron por fin cuando las rosas rojas estaban completamente abiertas y de ellas despedía un metálico olor a sangre junto a un enervante perfume floral.

Alexander tomó a Kuzgun en su antebrazo y con una sencilla seña le hizo volar hacia sus presas inmovilizadas, el aterrador cuervo fue arrancando de sus cuerpos las rosas con su pico, llevándoselas una a una a su amo. Una vez que hubo recolectado todas las rosas comenzó a probarlas.

Primero arrancó un pétalo de una rosa que había brotado del pecho de Regulus, dejando un rastro de sangre en sus labios al morderlo. Ya que el hechizo del Trino del diablo inventado por Alexander tenía fines de Legeremancia más que ofensivos.

Cada gota de sangre absorbida por las rosas correspondían a las memorias más dolorosas, sueños frustrados y los sentimientos más profundos de quienes eran apresados en él.

"¿Así que el pequeño niño de los Black tiene un lado vulnerable?". Dijo tras saborearlo.  
"Esta pequeña flor me dice que eres tan patético que piensas que Quién-tú-sabes te escogerá como uno de sus más honorables seguidores... ¿Pero sabes lo que pienso, Regulus? Con tu ineptitud y entrega total a tus prejuicios, pareces del tipo que muere joven. Ni siquiera creo que llegues a ser tan importante para que ese a quien deseas entregarle tu devoción, te mate personalmente cuando ya no le sirvas...".

Severus cayó de rodillas por la impresión: jamás había visto una demostración de magia oscura tan prolija, cuidada y con tanto ingenio. Un encantamiento que provocaba dolor físico y mental a sus víctimas, no mortal y sencillo de reparar, a modo que no dejaría marca salvo pequeños pinchazos si el ejecutor deseaba liberar a sus presas, pero que a la vez, extraía del cuerpo de sus víctimas los sentimientos más vulnerables a partir de los cuales se formaban las vibrantes rosas rojas. ¡Si él pudiera hacer eso! ¡Conocería las más grandes debilidades de sus enemigos!

"A-Alex... B-basta...". Intervino Lily, quien también había quedado pasmada.  
"No tienes que rebajarte al uso de magia oscura... ¿qué te podría diferenciar de ellos?".

Alexander hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios. El aterrador brillo amarillo de sus ojos desapareció, se giró hacia dirección del Castillo y, a su espalda, las cinco víctimas eran liberadas del encantamiento con un chasquido de dedos, pulverizando al instante aquellas ramas espinosas que les tenían inmovilizados. Aquel polvo de un misterioso color plateado voló hacia la palma de Alexander donde terminaron formando una roja manzana que mordió desenfadadamente, a pesar de que en lugar de néctar un poco de sangre goteaba de aquella fruta.

"¡¿Qué crees que piense de esto el hombre que te adoptó, Dumbledore?!". Bramó Regulus.

¿Cómo se va a enterar si yo no les he hecho nada?". Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¡¿Cómo vas a explicar la sangre?! ¡¿Y esto?!". Preguntó Sirius señalando los pinchazos que había quedado marcados en su rostro.

"Vaya, ¿pero si el chico más guapo y popular de Quinto grado tiene miedo de que le haya dañado el cutis? Dime. ¿Ahora quién es la "princesita", Black?". Contestó Alexander con una suave risilla que solo cesó para proseguir con el siguiente paso:

"_Vulnera sanentur..._". El Ravenclaw entonó un suave cántico de solo dos palabras, Severus lo había reconocido perfectamente: era el contrahechizo que él había creado para el maleficio _Sectumsempra_. Severus lo diseñó originalmente para ser pronunciado melódicamente pasando la varita por las heridas, pero pareciera que el efecto curativo había sido potenciado por la natural capacidad lírica de Alexander, quien era solista en el coro del sapo de Flitwick desde primer año; de esta forma, los 5 magos habían sido curados por completo en cuanto la potente mas tersa voz del Ravenclaw se introdujo por sus oídos, sanando los pinchazos desde dentro hacia fuera de sus cuerpos.

Fuera de esto, Severus se percató de que la voz de Alexander no parecía la de un chico común. A todos los varones del curso les había cambiado la voz. Y la de él se había engrosado apenas minúsculamente en los últimos 2 años. Flitwick le había colocado inicialmente entre las chicas de voces medias en el coro. Siendo reconocido por una maleable voz de timbre medio, oscilante entre una chica de voz dulce pero semi-grave y un chico de voz aguda.

Para los expectadores del contrahechizo _Vulnera sanentur_, aquellas simples dos palabras se habían escuchado como la cálida voz de un ángel sin género reconocible pero con una potencia que daba la impresión que aquel sonido se había provenido de sus mentes y no del exterior a sus oídos, evocando la sensación de haberse sumergido en miel durante los 7 segundos que duraba el breve cántico.

Acto seguido, señaló las deformadas gafas de Potter y las reparó en un instante con el encantamiento _Reparo._

"¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya,_ Floricienta_?". Gruñó James, colocándose las gafas de vuelta, siendo el primero en levantarse con claras intenciones de ir de nuevo tras de el hijo del director. Las heridas podían haber sanado, pero la pérdida de sangre no se había recuperado y le hacía ver borroso y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. "Todo el mundo vió lo que hiciste".

"Ummm... en eso tienes razón pero...". Sin mucho reparo, Alexander tomó nuevamente aquella misteriosa flauta transversa de madera y comenzó a tocar una breve, alegre y aguda melodía que fácilmente se incrustó en la mente de los presentes con la misma intensidad que el contrahechizo que había ejecutado antes.

Los tonos alegres de la melodía sonaban como una flauta común, pero la palabra "_Obliviate_" se escuchó nuevamente como procedente de las mentes de los receptores dejándoles inmóviles como si además de un _Obliviate_ estuvieran recibiendo un _Confundus._  
La melodía duró los 15 minutos que había tomado el encantamiento del_ trino del diablo_ más unos cuantos segundos extras que dejaron a los testigos con la memoria colocada justamente después de que Alexander lanzara su primer _protego_ para defenderse y Lily intentara huir de la escena. Lo único que no podía se explicado en sus memorias era por qué Alexander tenía ahora un ramo de rosas rojas de tallos espinosos e irregulares entre las manos y una manzana del mismo color que la sangre en la boca.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste?". Preguntó Mulciber, notando que todos los alumnos al rededor de la escena parecían confundidos, con la mente fuera de lugar, a excepción de los cinco jóvenes que habían sido atacados con el trino del diablo y Severus. Incluso Lily Evans, simplemente agitó su cabeza confundida y se marchó decididamente de allí.

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Mulciber. Si me permiten, caballeros, debo regresar a la sala común". Dijo el Ravenclaw con una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que realizaba una desaparición.

Severus intentó seguir a Lily, pero esta caminaba cada vez más rápido conforme sentía los pasos de Snape tras ella.

En su travesía, el Slytherin chocó de bruces contra un Xenophilius Lovegood que caminaba distraído por el pasillo colindante a los jardines. Como era usual, Xenophilius vestía accesorios extraños por encima del uniforme -si es el alguna vez lo llevaba completo, pues casi siempre olvidaba alguna pieza del guardarropa-. Esta vez usaba una capa cuadriculada en colores rosa y azul pastel. El brusco contacto había hecho que un par de extrañas gafas redondas con un filtro tornasol, de colores a juego con su capa, cayeran al suelo.

"¡Quítate de mi camino, Fenóminulius!". Snape empujó al Ravenclaw hacia un costado.

"No es tu camino. Es solo un pasillo de Hogwarts. En teoría y de facto, es el camino de todos". Contestó Xenophilius sin la mínima intención de molestar, sino simplemente diciendo el argumento más lógico que le venía a la mente. "Pero si vas con tanta prisa por la vida, es natural que te pasen cosas como la de hoy".

"U-un momento...". Severus pausó mirándolo inquisitoriamente.

"Exacto, un momento es lo que deberías tomarte. Si te hubieras tomado un momento, tu momento no habría sido el de hace un momento. Bastaba con que pararas a respirar un momento para no llamar 'sangre sucia' a tu mejor amiga, como hace un momento". Añadió Xenophilius con la misma naturalidad mientras levantaba sus espectrogafas.

"¿Quieres decir que a tí no te Obliviaron? ¿Tú viste todo y no hiciste nada?". El Slytherin tomó por el cuello de la camisa al joven Ravenclaw, haciendo caso omiso de la especie de trabalenguas que había tenido por argumento.

"Oh, ví todo. También los que estaban en pisos superiores del castillo, pero me parece que 'Al' les Oblivió. Y sí, lamento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo. Estaba un piso arriba cuando los torposoplos te confundieron la cabeza y llamaste 'sangre sucia' a Lily. Se acercan por los pensamientos negativos. Los pensamientos positivos los repelen. Tenías la cabeza llena de ellos". Explicó Xenophilius. "Lo lamento mucho, no soy bueno con la escoba y a diferencia de 'Al', yo no he aprendido a hacer apariciones, por eso no pude ayudar. A todo esto... ¿Sabes a dónde se fue 'Al'?".

Severus pensó que hablar más con Xenophilius era perder el tiempo, pero por lo menos tenía un testigo además de él acerca del incidente con sus amigos de Slytherin y Alexander. Los interrogatorios serían para tal vez después.

"Dijo que iba a la sala común. Si lo viste todo debiste escucharlo". Dijo Severus siguiendo su camino con pasos rápidos y zancadas lo más grandes que podía.

"Pero 'Al' se crió en el castillo. Él le llama 'sala común' a cualquier recinto". Dijo Xenophilius en la distancia.

"No es mi problema...". Musitó molesto sin mucha intención de que el otro le escuchara.

Después de haber encontrado a Lily llorando en la biblioteca fue que se dió aquella escena del rompimiento de su amistad.  
Snape había intentado consolarla, ¿pero cómo podría si él mismo había sido el causante de su llanto?

Su única y mayor alegría... Ahora le había perdido para siempre.

Solo pudo ver su silueta de espaldas saliendo de la biblioteca y alejándose en la distancia.  
Sus cabellos rojizos moviéndose grácilmente sobre su capa al andar... ¿Sería la única forma en que le vería a partir de ahora?

Severus decidió sentarse a reflexionar si había alguna forma de recuperarla. Se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca. Intentando esconder su pena tras el libro de Pociones Avanzadas que siempre cargaba con él.

* * *

\- ¿Y todo esto a ti qué te debe de importar, Floricienta? -gruñó Severus.

\- Me gusta Lily. -Confesó sin problemas.

\- Debí haberlo adivinado... Siempre intentabas halagarla en clase... Siempre entrometiéndote en los premios que sorteaban en las clases... ¿Así que estás aquí para burlarte, idiota?

\- Para nada. ¿Por quién me tomas, Severus? ¿Por James Potter? Pude haberte maldecido como a esos 5 descerebrados. También pude haberte obliviado. Pero jamás te haría una competencia tan desleal.

\- ¡Obliviaste a Lily sobre lo que le hiciste a Potter y a mis amigos cuando se asustó por tu magia oscura! ¿Eso no es competencia desleal?

\- Bueno... Lamento que lo veas así, pero para mí fue simplemente lo justo. ¿Crees que Lily te ha dejado solo porque le llamaste "sangre sucia" hoy? ¿O acaso la has ido perdiendo poco a poco? -esta vez la varita de Alexander había tocado inócuamente la punta de la nariz de Snape-. No alteré su percepción sobre ti. La oblivié sobre lo mío porque... es verdad, no quería asustarla. Pero si fuera de la calaña de Potter, no la habría Obliviado, sino que habría aprovechado para regodearme de mi habilidad para hacerle frente a quienes la molestaban, pidiéndole salir con ella cada dos por tres... Además... -repuso el Ravenclaw-. ¿Acabas de llamar "amigos" a Mulciber y a Avery, Snape? No sé si aún tengas torposoplos en la cabeza como cuando Potter te colgó del tobillo con el Levicorpus o simplemente tu percepción de la realidad esté un poco alterada.

\- El único que tiene la percepción de la realidad alterada, eres tú... Y el fenómeno de tu amigo...

\- Xeno podrá ser... peculiar. Pero prefiero escucharlo a él, pues de cada idea suya, alguna muy buena habré escuchado. Cosa que jamás podría escuchar de parte de tus colegas porque temen ser juzgados-. Explicó Alexander-. Acéptalo. Es lo mejor ahora, Severus: ellos no son tus amigos. Solo están contigo por lo que sabes. Pero no habrían aceptado a un mestizo para servir a Lord "Quiero vida eterna así pierda la nariz" solo porque sientan empatía por ti. Dudo mucho que si quiera la sientan entre ellos.

\- Baja... la.. maldita... voz... -le dijo al oído, jalándolo hacia abajo por la corbata con brusquedad.

\- ¿En qué parte? ¿En la de Lord "sin nariz"? ¿O en la que sé que eres mestizo?

\- Solo cállate... -Severus lo soltó con desdén, levantándose de su silla dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿Tanto te desagrado por ser como tú, Severus? -le dijo Alexander tomándole de la muñeca, haciéndolo volverse hacia él.

\- Yo... NO... soy como tú... -siseó entre dientes con la negra mirada clavada en los orbes mieles de Alexander.

\- Tu madre fue una bruja brillante... La mejor pocionista que haya conocido Hogwarts. Eileen Prince falleció a inicios de este año, ¿cierto? -aquellas palabras dolían como una estaca sobre su pecho, pero hicieron a Snape detener su andar-. Y tu padre... un muggle que la abandonó a finales del año pasado... La golpeaba tan frecuentemente que ameritaba ir a San Mungo. Pero ella se negó. Y por eso falleció. Mientras que él murió poco después de haber dejado tu casa, en una riña en una taberna. Pediste un día para ir al funeral de tu madre. Tu custodia la decidirían tus tías maternas. Pero ellas la desprecian por ser una "traidora a la sangre". Y te odian a ti, por extensión. Por eso te emancipaste en septiembre. Y por eso este verano le has pedido a papá Albus que te deje quedarte en Hogwarts durante todas las vacaciones del año... ¿O me equivoco?

\- No sé cómo demonios sepas eso, pero lo que tú necesitas saber es que estarás en graves problemas si se lo dices a alguien... ¿Entendido, _Floricienta_? -Severus se giró nuevamente hacia el Ravenclaw, esta vez apuntándolo directamente con su varita.

\- Soy un mestizo, soy huérfano y lo único que sé de mi pasado es que mi padre abusó a mi madre, me gusta Lily, odio a James Potter y su pandilla, me gusta leer, me intrigan tanto los misterios del mundo mágico al grado que me interesé por la magia oscura... -confesó Alexander-. ¿Es el parecido contigo lo que te hace despreciarme? ¿O es que simplemente prefieres los falsos halagos de quien hablan pestes de ti por tu estatus sanguíneo a tus espaldas en lugar de prestar atención a quien genuinamente se interesa por tu bienestar? Si es lo segundo, juro que te dejaré en paz, Severus Snape. Puesto que me habrás hecho entender por qué Lily decidió darte la espalda después de todos estos años...

\- Eres el hijo del director... no puedes comparar tu dolor con el mío... -Severus frenó su cólera ipso facto, pero no se sentía en condiciones de seguir charlando sobre aquellos temas.

\- Tuve mucha suerte... es verdad. Y es por eso que me gustaría que tú también la tuvieras... -esta vez, Alexander le tomó de ambas manos sin permiso, clavando sus mieles orbes en las oscuras como la noche más profunda de Severus con una mirada enternecida-. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez a papá Albus decir que "en Hogwarts se le dará la ayuda a quien lo pida"?

\- Yo no la he pedido... -intentó deshacer el agarre del Ravenclaw con realmente poca fuerza.

\- Bien... pues papá Albus suele decir, que el dicho es más para ser políticamente correcto. En realidad, en Hogwarts, se le dará la ayuda a quién la merezca... -declaró Alexander.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres, paladín de lo política y socialmente correcto?! -la voz elevada de Severus tenía suerte de que a aquella hora la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran en clases, más un susurro pidiendo silencio se escuchó de parte de la bibliotecaria.

\- Soy alguien que quiere ser tu amigo, Severus... ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso, en comparación de quienes creen que la magia oscura se limita a maldiciones imperdonables y que piensan que el poder mágico se da en función de la pureza de sangre?

\- ¿Qué tan diferente puedes ser de Potter y de sus amigos? No ví que obliviaras a Remus Lupin, tampoco le lanzaste a él el trino del diablo. Eres un niño bonito, igual que Sirius Black, pero con la misma arrogancia de Potter en el Quidditch. Presumiéndote el mejor buscador de Hogwarts.

\- Tal vez, la mayor y única diferencia entre tú y yo, Severus, sea más que tolerancia, apertura a ideas y amistades opuestas. Por eso quizá jamás entiendas la relación que tengo con Lupin. Pero eso no es importante. En cuanto a Sirius... ni soy competencia ni busco serlo. Tú mismo me has llamado de la misma forma peyorativa que ellos me usan para insultar mi masculinidad. Lo que sí me ofende... -reparó- Es que me compares con Potter... ¡él es un Cazador! ¡presume músculos antes que inteligencia! Si bien dejo que mis compañeros me halaguen por mi rol de Buscador, no voy por el colegio presumiéndoles a todos que mi forma para atrapar la Snitch dorada no consta de velocidad, sino de estrategia para jugar con la mente del equipo opuesto como en un duelo de ajedrez. Tal como James Potter sí presume de su "gran don" para el Quidditch como si fuera irreemplazable -dijo Alexander imitando el andar de hombros de James Potter al finalizar un partido.

\- Hmmph... Para ser un intelectual, parece que te duelen bastante los deportes, Dumbledore... -Severus se encontraba más tranquilo, especialmente luego de ver perder un poco los estribos a Alexander mientras hablaba de sus habilidades en el Quidditch comparadas con las de James Potter. Las cuales solían ser casi idénticas. Todos los partidos en los que participaba James Potter eran ganados por su equipo debido a su excepcional labor como cazador. Excepto cuando jugaban contra Ravenclaw. Desde 3er año, no hubo un partido en que James Potter pudiese ganar contra la casa de las águilas debido a la pericia con la que Alexander Dumbledore atrapaba al Snitch antes de que pudiese anotar más de 10 puntos.

\- Si te soy completamente honesto, lo que siento es rabia porque un imbécil que ha sido consentido por una familia pudiente que ha sido incapaz de infundarle un poco de respeto por los demás, se vanaglorie y sea ovacionado tanto por su estatus sanguíneo como por lo único que sabe hacer bien en el maldito mundo, dotes que se pueden contrarrestar fácilmente con ingenio y esfuerzo; y que encima use ese estatus para abusar de los demás por mero aburrimiento... ¡Eso! Eso sí me encojona... -dijo Alexander esta vez con una clara molestia, tornando por un momento sus ojos mieles en el amarillo brillante que mostró cuando maldijo a sus atacantes-. ¡Cuando yo estoy aburrido leo! ¡No voy por ahí tirándole maldiciones a quien creo más débil que yo! ¡Y eso incluye a tus "amigos"!

\- ¿Y que hay de... ella...? ¿No te molesta la competencia? -preguntó Severus, notando que el hijo del Director cada vez se mostraba con una careta más y más diluida.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Siempre que sea competencia justa. Yo no podría ganar a Lily Evans encantándola, tampoco humillando a mis rivales de interés romántico. Si quiero que Lily sienta algo más que simpatía por mí, no lo pienso ganar de forma desleal. Si ella quiere saber de cuánto sé de artes oscuras, se lo tendré que decir eventualmente y no resulta en una pena para mí... -Alexander suspiró profundamente-. Ella es tan amable y abierta de ideas... no quise lastimar su corazón hoy. Sé que ella no gustaría de saber que hay personas que se debaten en duelo por ella lastimándose unos a otros. Pero si me pides que la próxima vez no la incluya en el Obliviate, lo haré. Incluso le confesaría que hoy la oblivié.

\- Dime, Alexander... ¿Por qué te aliarías conmigo y no con Potter aún cuando pienses de ese modo? -preguntó Severus desconfiado.

\- Porque prefiero que, si no soy yo, sea un hombre de mi estima y confianza quien proteja el corazón de Lily... Solo así podría asegurarme de su felicidad... -contestó el Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Para ti basta saber que ambos somos huérfanos para creer que puedes confiar en mí?

\- Para mí basta saber que has cuidado de su corazón desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, para saber que lo que sientes por ella es genuino. Pero no así apruebo tus comportamientos discriminatorios para tu propio estatus sanguíneo y el del tipo de Lily.

\- Si lo que me dices es real, creo que eres demasiado ingenuo...

\- Muéstrame tu patronus y yo te mostraré el mío... ¿Lo puedes hacer, no? Solo entonces decide quién es el ingenuo al confiar en las personas equivocadas...

Severus no se dejó apabullar. En un calmo silencio pronunció:

\- Expecto patronum... -mostrando una cierva hembra paséandose por el lugar, revelando sus más puros sentimientos. El joven Slytherin no sabía si aquello habría sido demasiado, hasta que el Ravenclaw hizo lo mismo.

\- Expecto patronum... -al principio, el patronus de Alexander parecía ser incorpóreo, pero poco a poco el destello plateado que salió de su varita dejó un brillo tal que hizo al Slytherin entrecerrar los ojos, pues aquello se transformaría en una de las formas más atípicas del encantamiento: El patronus de Alexander había comenzado como el mismo suelo y la misma agua que albergaban el Lago Negro. Pero al recrear una escena completa, se mostraban un enorme rosal y unos lirios floreciendo en las orillas del lago junto a unos juncos y un pequeño pastizal, de los que una cierva hembra comía. Tras ella, una liebre de nieve se adentraba en un bosque infinito, a su vez, en la colina de una montaña tras el bosque se vislumbraba la silueta de un lobo aullar y en una luna con un cuarto creciente un hermoso fénix volaba dejando su estela de luz. Las criaturas dentro brillaban, sí. Pero la figura más brillante era una madura rosa que caía de la cima del rosal hacia el Lago.  
El agua ondeaba al alrededor de la flor por el efecto natural de la tensión superficial, pero al llegar navegando cual barco de papel al centro del Lago Negro, se elevaba y formaba claramente el elemento más importante y más brillante de aquel paisaje compuesto de niebla plateada.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Sus teorías sobre mi ascendencia no están demasiado alejadas de la realidad... Y es por ello que soy incapaz de tener un patronus como el de los demás... En los humanos el patronus proviene de su espíritu animal. Al parecer una parte de mi sangre restringe esta posibilidad. En su lugar, mi patronus es aquello que le da vida a los espíritus animales. La tierra, el agua, la hierba, el viento, el fuego, los cielos... Mi patronus es una rosa... Más bien, el fantasma de una rosa... -suspiró recordando el día que entró en el pensadero de su padre adoptivo para ver el cadáver de su madre y el rosal creciendo sobre ella la noche de su nacimiento-. El resto solo es el entorno en que aquella flor creció. Sabes en qué traduce el encantamiento patronus, ¿cierto?

\- Significa "espero un guardián".

\- Exactamente... Sería irónico que una criatura que es guardián de los seres vivos tuviera a su vez un "guardián" para sí. En los magos comunes el patronus representa su espíritu protector. Aparentemente yo no tengo uno. Sino que yo...

\- Eres uno... -Severus dedujo.

\- Eso parece. Y es algo que yo tampoco entiendo por completo. Pero... mi otra mitad es humana. Así que, aunque mi patronus refleje el espíritu de los seres que amo, su forma central es una proyección de mi propio ser. Una rosa a la deriva nacida de una planta más grande.

\- Una planta... ¿Eres entonces en verdad un mestizo directo de Veela?

\- ¿A este punto te parece relevante? ¿O realmente condicionas mi capacidad mágica por mi mestizaje?

\- Entonces... ni tú mismo lo sabes, ¿cierto?

\- Tal vez lo sepa... tal vez no... tal vez ni yo comprenda mi propia naturaleza... -jugó Alexander, incapaz de mentir.

\- ¿Cómo podría no importante?, una Veela es un ser con capacidades mágicas que son...

\- ¿Superiores a la de un muggle?

\- S-sí...

\- Pues a mí honestamente no me interesa qué viene escrito en mi sangre, sino qué puedo escribir yo para beneficiar al mundo...

\- Tienes una visión un tanto "Slytherin" del mundo para ser un Ravenclaw...

\- Un poco quizá... pero no se trata de ambición sino de metas personales... Y, personalmente creo, que tú eres mucho más valiente que muchos sorteados para Gryffindor... ¿te molesta la comparación?

Severus solo bufó.

\- Así que... ¿tenemos un trato?

\- ¿Un trato de qué?

\- Severus Snape... ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? -extendió su mano el joven Ravenclaw con una genuina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

\- Tal vez... -resilente, Severus extendió su mano hacia Alexander completando el agarre sin demasiada emoción. Su corazón se comenzaba a calentar del frío gélido que habían dejado las palabras de despedida de Lily sobre él, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

\- Te tengo un obsequio... -dijo Alexander más animado.

\- ¿El qué? -Severus puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que el hijo adoptivo del director se marchara de una buena vez.

\- Toma... -el joven de ojos mieles le colocó sobre la cabeza una corona de rosas rojas... las mismas que había arrancado del cuerpo de sus enemigos con el maleficio legeremante del trino del diablo.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos? -Severus se quitó la corona de flores de la cabeza y examinó las flores en ella-. Esto es enfermo, Dumbledore, enfermo en verdad.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres saber los sentimientos, recuerdos y sueños frustrados que extraje de Potter y Black?

\- ¿Sabes que eres un pequeño hijo de puta doble cara? -No es que Severus no tuviera tentación por ver aquellos recuerdos, pero la existencia de esas rosas rojas con olor a sangre le hicieron recordar que ese chico de expresión afable y tranquila hacía unos momentos había torturado durante 15 minutos a 5 estudiantes.

\- Uy, me lo dice el que conoce más maldiciones desde 1er año que todo 7mo grado... Pero sobre todo el "dejo que mis amigos wannabe de mortífago maldigan a los sangre sucia, pero yo no hago nada".

\- La diferencia es que yo no lo oculto...

\- ¡Yo tampoco! Papá Albus es Legeremante, posiblemente el mejor del mundo mágico. ¿Crees que le puedo ocultar algo?

\- ¿Y no te reprende por esto?

\- No frente a ustedes, pero papá es estricto conmigo... especialmente cuando se trata de magia oscura... -Alexander soltó una risilla por lo bajo-. Debiste ver la cara que puso cuando aprendí a abrir los candados de la sección prohibida antes de tener varita.

\- ¿Aún puedes hacerlo? -Esta vez Severus sonaba un poco más interesado debido a algunos libros de magia oscura que quería leer y que solo podía ver sus títulos tras las rejillas de la sección restringida de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Eso importa? El trato está hecho si aceptas mi ayuda como un amigo, no como una herramienta...

\- Hecho... -Severus fue el que extendió su mano esta vez al Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Ahora te gustaría probar un pétalo? Conozco un hechizo para que ambos podamos ver el recuerdo del pétalo que muerdes.

\- Me das miedo, Dumbledore...

\- ¡Vamoooos! Haz que el castigo que me dará papá Albus al menos valga la pena.

Vaya peculiar unión.  
Cualquiera pensaría que nada bueno saldría de ella...

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días, sería una escena común ver al dúo verde-azul pasearse por los jardines de Hogwarts, cargando los libros del otro e intercambiando ideas entre risas.

Era inaudito: Severus comenzaba a poner excusas para pasar más tiempo con Alexander que con Mulciber y Avery o cualquier miembro de su casa a quien antes hubiera llamado "amigo".

N.A.: Gracias por leer, por favor no se desesperen si voy algo lento.  
Este fanfic es viejo, el proceso de re-edición resultó más complejo de lo que me imaginé, pero espero que les guste.

¡Prometo recompensas!


End file.
